Lace
by Rojira
Summary: Dentelles. Ils avaient toujours aimé la dentelle délicate sur un corps masculin. Mais si l'un d'entre eux assume ce fantasme incongru, l'autre a plus de mal. (Rating M pour cause de lemon, thèmes de crossdressing, Law x Ace, AU)


Note de l'auteur:

Et bien, ça y est. Me revoilà dans ce merveilleux fandom qu'est One Piece. Cela fait bientôt maintenant trois ans que je n'ai pas écrit sur One Piece, et à vrai dire, ma fiction sur ce manga est toujours sur le site simplement parce qu'elle à pas mal de review. (Oui parce que six c'est pas mal pour moi... Tristesse.) Enfin, toujours est-il que je dédie ce texte à ma magnifique Wlizard, qui fut la première à poster sur ce pairing, il y a longtemps de cela.

Sinon, voilà les détails.

Paring : Lace (Law x Ace)

Thèmes : Crossdressing, plus particulièrement en sous-vêtements.

Rating : M, car on ne se refait pas.

Ah, et , au passage, c'est un UA. (Probablement légèrement OOC, bien que j'aie tenté de ne pas tomber dans l'OOC)

* * *

Il trempa doucement son pied dans l'eau, avant de s'y aventurer. Il n'aimait pas quand elle était trop froide et avait pris l'habitude d'entrer dans un bain presque bouillant. Sur le sol trainaient ses sous-vêtements de dentelle, et un radiateur électrique ronronnait inlassablement, emplissant la pièce d'air chaud et d'une ambiance calme. Le bruit de la machine maintenant vieille de plusieurs années l'avait toujours relaxé.

Il mouilla un peu sa nuque - réflexe qu'il avait depuis que Garp lui avait annoncé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'il pouvait se noyer s'il ne le faisait pas- avant d'entrer dans l'eau, prenant place dans la baignoire blanche. Laissant sa tête se reposer sur la structure de fonte, il laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Lentement, les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revenaient, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle fut aussi belle. Rouvrant ses yeux, il se redressa un peu et se saisit d'une bouteille de shampoing qui trainait - Pour cheveux secs et frisés, antipelliculaire, avec une bonne odeur de menthe artificielle- avant d'en appliquer le contenu visqueux sur sa tignasse noire de jais. Une moue pensive sur le visage, il observa un peu le plafond de sa salle de bain, puis étira son dos musclé - qu'il devait aux heures passées en salle de sport- avec un soupir.

Il venait à peine d'entrer dans le bain et il s'ennuyait déjà, comme un enfant impatient. Il ne lui arrivait que rarement de prendre des bains seul, car malgré la puissance thérapeutique qu'ils avaient sur sa personne, il s'ennuyait ferme quand il attendait dans la baignoire, seul. Il aurait bien réveillé l'homme qui dormait dans la chambre à coté, mais il avait jugé plus sage de ne pas le faire, compte tenu du caractère de celui-ci quand il était réveillé.

Et aussi compte tenu des évènements de la nuit passée. Oh, non pas qu'elle n'aie pas été agréable, bien au contraire. Il avait adoré. Cependant, ni lui ni son compagnon n'avaient été modèles de sobriété, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient des rapports sexuels. Et il se doutait déjà que le grand garçon brun râlerait à son réveil, pour des raisons _plus ou mois valables._ Mais Ace n'était pas prêt à subir les reproches matinaux pleins de tendresse que lui offrirait son "ami" - Il ne savait même pas comment qualifier leur relation- et de ce fait, il avait fui dans la salle de bain se réfugier dans sa baignoire.

Avec un autre soupir il rinça ses cheveux qui arrivaient à friser même quand ils étaient mouillés. Savonnant distraitement son corps a la peau halée, il jetta un regard aux sous-vêtements sur le sol.

Ils n'étaient clairement pas masculins.

C'était sa passion, depuis de nombreuses années. Peu de gens étaient au courant, et il se souvenait encore du regard lourd d'incompréhension que lui avait jeté son colocataire la première fois qu'il était sorti de sa chambre en sous-vêtements féminins. Marco n'avait pas pipé mot, mais le jeune brésilien avait rapidement compris qu'il était gêné par ce "fantasme", aussi, il s'appliquait depuis à ne jamais paraitre autrement qu'en caleçon devant lui.

Quand aux autres de ses amis qui étaient au courant, ils s'étaient contentés de lui sortir myriades de blagues toutes plus douteuses les unes que les autres sur l'hypothétique lien entre sa nationalité et sa passion des petites culottes.

Car il ne pouvait le nier, il adorait ça. Lui qui était au premier abord un exemple de masculinité, à toujours afficher son torse aux abdominaux bien dessinés et à porter des shorts larges, à toujours être fier de son sexe et de ses sois-disant attributs masculins... Il ne pouvait résister au charme d'une culotte en soie délicatement brodée, ni aux dentelles osées des portes jarretelles. Il se complaisait dans la douceur du cachemire de ces dessous hors de prix qu'il se payait dés qu'il le pouvait.

Et cela, selon lui, n'entachait en rien sa masculinité. C'était un plaisir dont il ne se cachait plus depuis des années. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de tout ceux qui partageaient sa passion.

Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers la nuit dernière alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrait sur un grand garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

* * *

Son dos s'arquait sous les caresses appuyées sur son bas-ventre. Sa langue passa rapidement sur ses lèvres pour les humecter, et il lâcha encore un gémissement de frustration. Law s'amusait à le faire attendre, et il détestait ça. Il avait déjà du attendre toute la soirée qu'ils rentrent à l'appartement, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus. Encore moins depuis qu'il avait glissé une de ses plus belles possessions le long des jambes fines de celui-ci, juste pour prendre encore plus de plaisir à la retirer. Il devait avouer que Law était sacrément sexy, ses jambes cintrées dans ses bas de dentelle jaune, un ensemble qu'il avait acheté spécialement à son intention. Et son regard noir de jais était ancré sur le corps du jeune homme aux cheveux courts, qu'il regardait se mouvoir au dessus de lui. Attrapant sa nuque d'un geste sec, il l'embrassa, ricanant alors que les poils de son bouc chatouillaient son menton.

\- T'as fini de rire comme un idiot? Lui grognât-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Jamais... Susurra Ace en guise de réponse, entourant les hanches de son partenaire avec ses cuisses.

Se glissant contre lui, il laissa ses mains remonter le long du dos finement musclé, caresser les épaules tatouées du jeune arménien, sa nuque aux cheveux courts, pour finalement aller perdre ses doigts entre les mèches de jais. Ils avaient bu - trop bu. La gueule de bois serait surement terrible pour Law, probablement moins chiante pour Ace. Après tout, le garçon à la peau bronzée avait beaucoup moins bu que son compagnon, il éviterais probablement la migraine lancinante.

Ace avait de la chance, tout de même, pensa Law dans le fouillis qu'était son esprit. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, un sourire aux lèvres, et même quand il était bourré, il avait l'alcool joyeux. Joyeux et dragueur. Si Law avait cru aux clichés, il aurait dit que Ace détenait son caractère joueur et sulfureux de son héritage brésilien.

Mais Law ne croyait pas aux clichés. Cessant de remuer ses pensées sans queues ni têtes dans son crane, il reposa les yeux sur le jeune homme étendu sur le lit, au dessous de lui. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur espiègle, et ses lèvres tentatrices étaient étirées en un sourire mutin. Ses cheveux mi-longs ondulés reposaient de part et d'autres de son visage au traits fins. Le chirurgien en devenir se perdit encore dans la multitude de taches de rousseur qui couvraient les joues et le nez de son vis-à-vis. Se penchant maladroitement - L'alcool le faisait tanguer un peu- il en embrassa quelques unes jusqu'à ce que le jeune brésilien ne le fasse cesser d'un baiser. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, alors qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts une cuisse chaude couverte de dentelle.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ace aie réussi à le convaincre d'enfiler sa lingerie. Oh, bien sur, il en mourrait d'envie. Depuis qu'il avait appris que lui et Ace partageaient cette passion trop souvent jugée malsaine, il ne rêvait que d'une chose ; Laisser parler son désir et s'envoyer en l'air avec lui - si possible en incluant des bas chers et bardés de dentelles. Mais Law n'avait pas autant de facilité à accepter son fantasme qu'Ace.

C'était bien une chose qu'il devait lui reconnaitre, le petit avait une assurance sans bornes. En parlant d'assurance, pendant que ses pensées se bousculaient dans son crane, le garçon aux cheveux mi-longs en avait profité pour prendre l'avantage, trouvant probablement qu'il prenait un peu trop son temps.

Law gronda quand il senti les dents mordiller doucement la peau de sa gorge, alors que des hanches bien trop désirables venaient se coller aux siennes. La manière qu'avait Ace d'onduler contre lui, mêlée à l'odeur caractéristique de sa peau brulante, tout cela lui faisait bien plus tourner la tête que quelques verres de liqueur. Laissant le bout de ses doigts courir le long de la peau pale de Law, il s'amusait à sentir ses frémissements, à faire durer le plaisir. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, sur ce plan la, tout deux à aimer faire trainer le sexe, tout deux à frustrer l'autre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir ; le plaisir n'en était que plus délectable alors.

Il se souvenait de l'odeur de Ace qui était encore plus forte au creux de son cou, et des coups de reins impatients que celui-ci donnait, au dessus de lui. Il se souvenait de la chaleur de son étreinte et de sa voix rauque de plaisir. Du frottement de tissu contre son ventre, aussi bien que du frottement de ses doigts sur son sexe gorgé de désir. De son souffle haché, désordonné, de ses cheveux qui retombaient devant ses yeux, de sa peau dorée qui brillait à la lueur de sa vielle lampe dont il devait changer l'ampoule depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Depuis quand avaient-ils commencé à coucher ensemble? Un an, deux, déjà? Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à s'en souvenir, l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool et le plaisir. Les mains de Ace de part et d'autre de sa tête étaient agrippées aux draps, et quelques gouttes de sueur roulaient de son front pour tomber sur celui de Law. Les yeux du jeune brésilien étaient fermés, paupières serrées, aussi serrées que ses mains sur les draps - Et ses hanches, ses hanches qui continuaient d'onduler contre les siennes. Il allait le rendre fou.

En fait, il l'avait déjà fait.

* * *

\- Déjà dans le bain? Lançât-il en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Comme tu vois! Pas trop mal au crane?

\- Nan, ça va.

\- Rentre, et ferme la porte. Tu va faire sortir toute la chaleur du radiateur si tu la laisse ouverte.

Avec un ricanement, Law obtempéra.

\- Est-ce que c'est une invitation a te rejoindre?

\- Bien sur. Répondit son vis-à-vis avec un sourire mutin.

Écartant ses jambes, il lui fit signe de prendre place entre elles. Laissant le peu de sous-vêtements qu'il lui restait tomber au sol, Law trempa un pied dans la baignoire, avant de s'y glisser. Il était habitué à la température plus que chaude des bains de Ace, aussi, il ne protestait plus depuis longtemps. Laissant son dos reposer contre le torse de celui-ci, il ferma les yeux avec un soupir d'aise.

\- Je t'ai volé un doliprane, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas.

Ace éclata d'un rire sonore.

\- Nan, pas du tout. Je serais embêté si t'en venais à exploser, quand même. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

_\- Besoin _de moi? Je suis flatté. C'est trop d'amour qui transpire dans tes paroles, Ace.

\- Roh c'est bon, tu m'as compris. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Mouais. D'ailleurs, ton coloc va pas rentrer bientôt?

\- Nope, il est en vadrouille ce week-end. Je sais pas trop ou il va, ni ce qu'il fait, mais c'est mon coloc' après tout, pas ma petite copine.

Law ne répondit que par un grognement, pendant que l'autre étalait une noix de shampoing dans ses cheveux courts. Il jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir, grimaçant devant les cernes violacées qui bordaient ses yeux. Il avait fini par s'habituer à leur présence, mais elles restaient quand même une mauvaise surprise, le genre de mauvaise surprise qu'on retrouve chaque matin en regardant son reflet. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur la sensation des doigts de Ace sur sa nuque et sur son crane, avant de laisser filtrer une ombre de sourire. Il était bien, là, à l'étroit dans la baignoire de fonte, le corps pressé contre celui de son "ami". Le radiateur ronronnait lentement, comblant le silence, le rendant agréable au lieu de lourd. Comme toujours, quand il eut fini de shampooiner son crane, Ace s'amusa à retracer inlassablement les nombreux tatouages de Law, du bout des doigts. Celui-ci s'endormait à moitié, appuyé contre son torse. C'était agréable et juste ça, agréable. Il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Ace contre sa peau et son sourire contre son épaule, les caresses timides de ses doigts, son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, ses poils pubiens qui chatouillaient ses reins, tout comme ses cheveux noirs qui titillaient son cou. Le bruit de leurs respirations calmes allaient de pair avec l'éternel ronronnement du radiateur.

\- Dis, au fait... Commença Ace, et il sut immédiatement de quoi il allait parler.

-Ouais?

\- Comment tu l'a trouvé, l'ensemble que j'ai acheté pour toi? Demanda le plus jeune, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'as vraiment envie de discuter chiffons maintenant? Sérieux?

\- Alleeez, dis moi au moins s'il t'a plu ou non! J'ai mis une cinquantaine d'euros dans ces dessous, alors faudrait qu'ils t'aient plu!

\- Ouais, il était cool. Et... Attends, t'est sérieux? T'as foutu 50€ dans cet ensemble?

\- J'allais pas t'acheter de la merde non plus. Puis c'est difficile de trouver moins cher dans les grandes tailles tu sais. Ç'aurait été con que je t'achète un truc dans lequel tu ne peux pas rentrer.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais ça fait quand même mal au cul de débourser 50€ dans une culotte et une paire de jarretelles.

\- Moins mal au cul que toi, en tout cas.

Law se retourna vers son partenaire, une moue consternée sur le visage.

\- Ace!

\- Hey, c'est bon, détends toi un peu. T'est tellement grognon le matin, c'est même pas drôle mec!

Et c'est qu'il riait de sa connerie, en plus, cet abruti. Rapidement, Law se surprit à rire un peu aussi. Sans répondre il s'étira et sorti du bain.

\- Quoi? Déjà? Tu t'en vas déjà? Marmonna Ace d'un air boudeur.

\- J'ai pas dit que je m'en allais. Je sors juste du bain. J'aime pas en prendre des trop longs, je m'ennuie dedans.

-On aurait pu mettre de la mousse, ç'aurait été plus drôle.

\- Ou alors ça n'aurait été drôle que pour toi, parce que t'est qu'un putain de gamin, Ace.

-Mh-hm.

Le bruit de l'eau dans son dos lui indiqua que son partenaire venait de sortir du bain. Avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps d'enrouler sa serviette autour de ses hanches, deux bras entourèrent son torse pour le coller à lui.

\- Je suis peut-être un gamin, mais que je sache, c'est ce "gamin" qui mène la danse au lit.

\- Qui mène la danse mais qui aime bien se faire... Attends, qu'est-ce que dirait Kidd dans cette situation? Ah, ouais. Se faire "péter la rondelle". Répliqua Law, en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Wow, charmant.

\- J'ai jamais dit que j'étais charmant, gamin.

\- Law putain, je suis pas un gamin, on n'a que deux ans d'écart tu sais.

\- Mouais.

Se défaisant de l'étreinte de son compagnon, il ramassa la serviette tombée au sol.

-Je vais pas tarder à y aller, par contre. Tu sais que j'ai cours cette après midi.

\- Han merde mec, je suis toujours pas habitué à ce que tu sois toujours en études et pas moi. Dernière année, c'est ça?

\- Ouaip'. A la fin de l'année, si tout se passe bien, je suis chirurgien cardiologue.

\- C'est, uh... Cool je suppose.

\- Ouais.

Law ramassa les sous-vêtements, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains, l'air frais du couloir le frappant de plein fouet.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, déposant au passage les dessous sur le lit, avant d'ouvrir les volets. S'accoudant à la fenêtre, il regarda la ville au dessous d'eux alors qu'Ace brossait ses cheveux, dans la salle de bain.

Il était étonné, tout de même, de tout ce qu'avait pu lui faire faire le jeune homme, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, un soir, dans un bar après quelques verres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir s'affirmer dans ses fantasmes et trouver un partenaire sexuel régulier - Lui qui croyait encore à cette époque qu'on ne couchait qu'avec son copain ou sa copine. Ace l'avait initié à ce qu'il nommait les "potes avec bénéfices" et il devait avouer que c'était relativement agréable. Il avait la liberté du célibat et le plaisir du couple, sans vraiment avoir à se prendre la tête.

Au fonds, même s'il était plus emporté et plus joyeux, Ace était comme lui. Il était simple et ne réfléchissait pas trop - ou en tout cas, il réfléchissait sur les bonnes choses. S'allumant une cigarette, Law jeta un œil aux sous-vêtements brodés de dentelles qui l'attendaient sagement sur le lit, souffla une bouffée de fumée et murmura;

\- Ouais, c'est cool.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. C'est la fin, je sais, c'est triste. Je n'écris que des OS hahaha. Enfin bref, je voulais écrire un peu sur OP et surtout écrire du lace, vu que c'est un pairing que j'adore pour des raisons complètement obscure. Je pensais aussi ré-écrire un "Rabbit Strip 2.0" étant donné que ma vision sur le couple de cette fic à bien changé en trois ans et que je grince des dents à chaque fois que je vois le titre. Bref, si ça en intéresse certains, qu'ils me le fasse savoir dans les commentaires.

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue, si vous avez noté des erreurs d'écriture, que vous avez des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours très agréable d'en recevoir!

Bonne journée :P


End file.
